My Kryptonite
by Rae-316
Summary: All of Summer's true feelings are revlealed when she is forced to spend some time with Seth.
1. Girl's Night In?

"Coop!" Summer whined, stomping her feet on the hard ground. She crossed her arms across her chest; glaring at the beautiful girl she called her best friend.  
"Come on, Summer! Do it for me?" Marissa pouted her lips down at Summer. Summer always fell for that look.  
"Don't do that," Summer whined again.  
"Do what?" Marissa asked innocently, sliding back into the lawn chair beside her. Summer plopped down next to her.  
"That look! The "look-at-me-I'm-poor-Marissa" look!" Summer crossed her legs to match her still crossed arms.  
Marissa pouted in reply.  
Summer jumped up, "That, right there!" Marissa and Summer laughed as Marissa stood up and grabbed her friend's shoulders.  
"Summer, it will be an hour, tops." Her eyes lowered, pleadingly.  
Summer sighed, "Promise?" She whimpered, finally raising her little white flag.  
Marissa nodded and gave a little squeal Summer's way as they whipped around to face the Cohen's pool house.  
Unbelievable, thought Summer. It's Friday night and she's being forced to baby-sit Seth Cohen. Or was he babysitting her?  
  
One hour earlier, Summer was sitting on Coop's bed, flipping through Cosmo, sipping diet coke. Basically, enjoying a typical girl's night in until she heard Coop's cell phone ring. The familiar beats of "I Wanna Be Sedated" by The Ramones, put in a computerized package, chimed once, then twice. She glanced at Coop, who was glancing at her ringing phone; her eyes were clearly debating whether or not she should pick it up. Summer grabbed the phone, glanced at the screen and handed it to Marissa.  
"It's not him." She retreated back to her spot on the bed. Of course by him, she meant that two timing asshole, Luke. Marissa understood that in a way only a best friend could.  
"Hello?" Marissa's voice rang out.  
Summer pretended as if she wasn't listening, concentrating hard on the article in front of her. Summer knew who called. She had seen "Cohen House" blinking obnoxiously at her on the tiny screen. It was probably Ryan, but that didn't help those tiny pangs she felt in her heart. She pushed all that aside, her eyes intent on the article, her ears keen on Coop's voice.  
"Oh, hey. Yeah," Coop nodded along and slipped into her vanity chair. "Sure. Oh, but Summer's here."  
Summer's own name startled her and she cast the Cosmo aside, leaning towards Marissa.  
Marissa noticed this and smiled maliciously. Summer didn't like that smile. She knew that smile. Something was up.  
"Yeah, that's perfect." Marissa placed her phone down on her vanity and grabbed the Cosmo by Summer's side.  
Moments of Silence passed by as Summer stared at Marissa, who was busy reading an article about how to alleviate cramps.  
"Um, hello?" Summer broke the silence, sitting up and crossing her legs beneath her.  
"Hmm?" Marissa acknowledged her, barely lifting her eyes from the magazine. That smile was still plastered on her blemish-free face.  
"Who was that?" Summer asked, trying to steady the overanxious tone in her voice.  
"Ryan." Knew it, Summer said to herself, her heart jumping back into her body.  
"Oh." She leaned back against the pillows. "And?"  
Marissa dropped the Cosmo on her vanity, raising a skeptic eye at Summer. "He wants to hang out."  
"Oh!" Summer smiled. "Like a date?" Finally. Way to go, Chino.  
"No," Marissa hesitated. "I don't think."  
"Whatev, Coop. So when is your date?"  
"Ten minutes." Marissa's evil smirk returned to her lips. "And it's not a." She stopped herself. There was no point arguing with Summer, she was almost as stubborn as.Seth Cohen. Marissa laughed out loud at that thought and Summer slid her a dubious look.  
"And what exactly am I supposed to do?" Summer asked, stretching out her legs.  
"You're coming." Marissa climbed up onto the bed next to her.  
"Oh, so it really isn't a date." Summer said dryly. Marissa tossed her comment aside and stood back up, checking her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"You ready?" Marissa asked, adjusting her hair. Summer's face went blank as she looked down at her outfit. This was supposed to be a girl's night in, so she sloppily put on an old pair of jeans, a huge sweatshirt, and some chapstick before she trekked over to the Cooper's mansion that night. She looked back up at Coop and raised her arms to her ponytail, scratching her head. Marissa smiled at her, repeating herself, "You ready?" Summer couldn't go to the Cohen's looking like this! Her zits were visible, her curves were barely accentuated, and she slapped herself at being so insecure over nothing. Or was it something?  
She scrambled to Marissa's closet and rifted through all of her tee shirts, trying to find the most revealing shirt she could. Marissa just laughed and did that evil smirk thing as Summer found a perfectly low cut baby blue tank top. She peeled the sweatshirt off and checked how the shirt looked in the mirror. It fit her like a glove. She looked down at her jeans. These would have to do, she thought, because Marissa's size 0's would never fit her, no matter how hard she tried to squeeze her cute butt into them. She grabbed her flip flops from the floor, slipping her perfectly manicured toes into them and ran to the vanity. Marissa was there, reapplying lip gloss for the millionth time. Summer bumped her out of the way, and grabbed the lip gloss, meticulously applying it. Marissa rolled her eyes, mockingly and headed for the door.  
"We're going to be late, beauty queen." Marissa laughed, grabbing her purse.  
"Yeah," Summer rolled her eyes, "Fashionably." She turned back to the mirror, pinching her cheeks to form a natural blush, grabbed her bag, and cautiously walked past a smirking Marissa to the hallway. 


	2. The Things I Do For You

And that's how I ended up here, stranded on the back lawn of the Cohen's pool house, Summer sighed to no one in particular as Marissa opened the glass door.  
"Coming?" Marissa half begged, half smiled back at Summer. Summer's feet were frozen to the ground. Her mind flashed a million thoughts. Did her hair look ok? She had ripped it out of it's ponytail on the way over, smoothing down every strand. Was this shirt TOO tight? Summer laughed to herself. As if that's possible. She looked back at Marissa's face, pausing before she nodded and gulping down all her insecurities as she followed Marissa into the Cohen's pool house.  
"The things I do for you!" Summer snapped.  
"I love you." Marissa playfully snapped back and they briefly savored the moment.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Marissa meant it, too. Throughout all of the drama of this past summer, Summer was there for her. Even when all of Marissa's other friends ditched her, Summer stood by her. And now, with Ryan, Summer was here for her. Although, Marissa knew, that wasn't the only reason Summer was here, at the Cohen's. Marissa's smirk returned once again, beaming from ear to ear, as she and Summer went for the living room. Marissa casually admired the pool house décor, thinking back about their car ride here. It was so strange for her to be driving to the Cohen's, when she once lived right next door.  
As a rush of thoughts flowed her head in the car, Summer had been applying lip gloss. Since when has Summer Roberts been so insecure over how glossy her lips were? Oh, that's right. Since Seth Cohen made himself visible on Summer's radar. Marissa conveniently had left out the fact that Seth would be there tonight, but she knew Summer already figured he would be, by the way she was furiously biting her lips.  
And this exact reason was why Summer had bickered with her about coming into the poolhouse outside. Marissa replayed the conversation that had happened a few minutes ago in her head.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do? You and Chino will be all over each other. And as much as I love that you will be happy, the ick factor of seeing you slobber is on a highly nauseating level." Summer winced as they made their way to the pool house.  
"I don't speak Summer." Marissa said in a frustrated tone, trying to figure out what the hell Summer was saying.  
"I think that a simple EW would sum it up." Summer said in return.  
"Oh," Marissa paused, knowing what's next. "Well, you can just hang out with Seth." Now that it was out in the open, Marissa realized they were already at the door.  
"Ew!" Summer's voice rang out from behind her.  
  
But, she had convinced, ok, begged, Summer to come in and here they were. Marissa couldn't wait to see Ryan.  
  
Summer couldn't wait to see Seth. No, no, no. She couldn't wait to see Seth's expression when she came. Of course, he would be mystified. What normal boy wouldn't? Summer's attempts of trying to hide her feelings were not at all working. You just can't hide things from yourself. Summer's feet froze again.  
"Summer?" Marissa asked, approaching her.  
"I'm not so sure about this." Summer said, the whine in her tone returning. "I mean, hanging out all alone with that dork is not what I would call a good time Coop." The truth was she was scared. Scared that she, Summer Roberts, might actually like Seth Cohen. Summer's self doubt was written across her face in flashing colors, and Marissa squeezed Summer's arm.  
"Why?" Marissa tried her best to prevent that grin from sneaking up again.  
"What are you suggesting?" Summer pulled her arm away from Marissa's grasp.  
"He's not that bad, Summer."  
"Yeah, and neither is my hair." She patted her frizzy head.  
"Your hair," Marissa smoothed out a bump in Summer's part, "is fine."  
"Well, I'm not fine with this. I'm sorry, Coop, I just can't baby-sit Cohen every time you and Chino want to get your groove on. You know, I'm sure if you just bought him some Pokemon cards or something, that would do the trick." Summer placed her hands on her hips. "That will amuse him for hours!"  
Marissa yanked Summer's arm with growing impatience, "Come on!"  
Summer stood her ground, frowning. "What do you mean, 'he's not that bad'?"  
"You know what I mean." Marissa smiled, rocking back and forth.  
"Ew, Coop," She whispered, realizing they were only a room away from the boys. "I mean, look at the boy!" She walked on ahead, trying to avoid talking about Seth and found herself freezing again. Marissa caught up with her, her eyes perking up at the sight of Ryan sitting on the couch, watching the TV screen.  
"Hey!" Marissa called, breaking the trance Ryan had on the screen, but not Seth's. Seth was on the floor, controller in hand, playing a video game, an intense look on his face.  
"Hey." Ryan got up and went over to them.  
Summer's heart had literally stopped when she saw him. Her words echoed in her brain. Look at the boy. And she was looking at him. At his arched back, his curly chocolate brown hair, his oh-so-kissable lips.She shook her head, forcing her thoughts to disappear. It never worked. And right now, she didn't seem to mind. 


	3. One Day

"You're late." Ryan said, his eyes focusing in on Marissa's.  
"Don't you know that's the fashionable thing to do, Atwood?" Marissa chimed, giving a sideways glance to Summer, who was staring at her feet.  
Actually, Summer wasn't directly staring at her feet, but from the corners of her eyes, staring at Seth who was still concentrating on his video game.  
"So," Ryan said, looking back at Seth. "Hold on." He slapped the back of Seth's head lightly with his palm and Seth looked up. He paused the video game and got to his feet quickly, smiling at Summer.  
"Sorry, I," He looked down at Summer, who still had her head down. "Um, I was on the last level. It's really hard to beat."  
"It's ok." Marissa smiled, just happy to be in Ryan's prescence. By the way Summer had been acting, she wasn't sure if they were ever going to get here.  
Seth eyed Summer a little longer, and it made her even more uncomfortable then she already was. She felt anxious, nervous, excited, and angry all at the same time. Huge wads of saliva were swelling in the back of her throat and she blurted out into the silence, "I'm thirsty."  
"Is water ok, princess?" Ryan asked, rolling his eyes, slightly.  
Summer simply nodded and geared her eyes back to her feet. Ryan started off for the kitchen as Marissa took an opportunity to follow.  
"I'll help." Marissa squeezed Summer's arm, flashed her a big thank you smile, and ran after Ryan. Summer was starting to feel queasy and now she was all alone with him.  
"So," Seth began, still staring at her. "Are you ok?"  
Summer didn't say anything and walked past Seth, barely acknowledging his presence and sat down on the end of the couch. She picked at her nail, the other hand clutching her stomach. These weren't her usual cramps, this was a new feeling. It was her nerves. She didn't even think she could be nervous!  
Seth shrugged and went back to his PS2. He picked up the controller, looking back at Summer once, shrugged again, and resumed his game. Summer rolled her eyes. It's only one hour, she kept reminding herself, the pains in her stomach becoming stronger.  
"Seth," Summer stood up, shakily. "Where's your bathroom?" Seth looked up at her, a sense of worry glazing over his face. He dropped the controller and went to her side.  
"Come on, I'll show you." He grabbed her arm, softly, but firmly. Summer's instinct was to pull away, but her decisions were so obviously clouded by her insane stomach pains. The thing was, when he touched her, her stomach stopped, at a halt. Liking Seth Cohen was making her physically ill.  
"Never mind." She said, surprising even herself.  
"You sure?" He blushed, self conscious that he was still holding her arm.  
"Yeah, I feel better now." She slipped back onto the couch, crossing her legs.  
"Oh." Seth said, sitting next to her. Too close for comfort, Summer thought. But yet she felt completely comfortable, as her leg gently grazed his. Her heart raced as he took off his sweatshirt, leaving him in one of those cute tight tee shirts that she secretly loved. "By the way, I haven't played with Pokemon cards since like, the 5th grade."  
Summer looked at him questioningly. How did he know?  
"Super hearing." Seth answered her question. "Something I picked up along the way of being completely ignored by you."  
Summer could feel her face warming up, and knew that a red blush was forming. She stood up abruptly, "What the hell is taking so long?" She glared at Seth for an answer, placing her hands on her hips. She needed an escape.  
Seth shrugged and returned to his game, which already had a big flashing "YOU LOSE" screen. Summer winced at the thought. Video games were to Seth what Shopping was to Summer, and he had lost because she had a stomachache. She found it so endearing, but nauseating all at the same time. She had to get out of there. She stormed off towards the kitchen, calling out, "Chino, you better not be contaminating my. . ."  
But her jaw dropped as she came upon Ryan and Marissa, who were up on the wall, making out to the fullest. EW!  
"On second thought," Summer shuddered. "I'm not that thirsty anymore."  
Marissa grabbed Summer's arm and started off towards the living room, where the familiar tune of Seth's video game was playing. They stopped midway between the kitchen, where Ryan sat, licking his lips, and the living room, where Seth tried desperately to not think about Summer while he played PS2.  
"Summer, I'm asking for one hour. ONE HOUR."  
"I just wanted some H20, Coop. How was I supposed to know you two would be macking?" She whined. Don't make me go back to him, she begged Marissa telepathically.  
"Come on," Marissa pushed her towards the living room. Obviously, Marissa wasn't getting her signals. Summer stood her ground.  
"Don't make me," She whispered. But her voice sounded scared, which only made Marissa push Summer harder, as that now irritating smile returned to her lips.  
"He's just a boy, Summer."  
"He's not just a boy!" Summer shrieked, breathing heavily. Marissa blinked at her, in shock. Summer then realized that the constant buzz of video game music was now lowered, barely audible. He was listening.  
"Sorry, I'm really frustrated." Summer whispered.  
Marissa nodded in understanding. "One hour, ok?" Marissa pouted, knowing Summer would let her guard down.  
"Fine." Summer surrendered once again. "One hour." She hugged Marissa quickly and led herself back to the living room.  
"If I'm not a boy, then what am I, exactly?" Seth asked, shutting off his video games.  
Summer rolled her eyes, "Excuse me, who said I was talking about you?"  
"I believe I did." He snapped, moving in closer to her.  
"Uh, whatever Cohen. Listen, the only reason I'm here right now with you is because Coop wants some alone time with Chino." She lowered her eyes, threatingly.  
"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Summer. One day, you'll realize you can resist my oozing charm." He flashed her a smile that melted her heart and she just grinned back.  
"One day." She said, sitting down on the couch, leaving Seth bewildered. He wasn't expecting that from her at all, and she knew that. 


	4. Saving Kisses

Summer had never felt this uncomfortable in her life. She was disoriented, and not in the usual way, facedown in the toilet after a night of hard partying. She felt alone, scared, overwhelmed with emotion. And it was all because of Seth Cohen. He made her feel like that little girl who could barely read a poem in front of the other kids. She was so nervous that day, and she was even more nervous now, sitting mere inches from him. Her protective shield was falling down, and she started to panic. She rubbed the temples of her forehead, furiously, while Seth channel surfed, finally deciding upon the home shopping network, which only frustrated Summer more. Who actually watches the home shopping network? They sell fake gold rings and fat people clothes! Ew . . .  
She glanced around at the living room walls, which seemed to mockingly cave in on her, pushing her closer and closer to Seth. Ok, what was wrong with her? She had to face facts. She liked Seth. But it was so out of character for her to become a pile of mush because of some boy. Even if he was the sweetest boy, who knew every little thing about her and lost final levels of dumb video games for her benefit. He's just another boy, she told herself. Sort of. Her eyes fell upon a group of pillows clustered by her side. She felt the urge to just fall back onto them, forgetting every crappy part of this day. Half the reason she had went to Coop's was to see her best friend, the other half was because staying home alone in that big creepy mansion was too depressing for her. And just when she was starting to enjoy staying in for a change, stupid Chino had to call and ruin it. And now she was here, alone, with the boy who made every guard she had spent so much time to build crumble, slowly. She went back to rubbing her forehead.  
She tried her best to keep her eyes on the TV screen, where some Martha Stewart look alike was trying to sell barbeque forks. She let out a sigh, which sounded more like a cry for help to Seth. He instantly looked at her, placing his arm on her leg, gently.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked, taking her hand from it's resting spot on her forehead.  
With a delayed response, Summer flinched and stood up.  
"God, Cohen. You don't have to use every noise I make as an excuse to touch me." She rolled her eyes, glancing at the pile of pillows. She grabbed a long, narrow red one with golden tassels. "This," she said as she sat back down, "is a barrier. Neither of us can cross it. Got it?" She crossed her arms and leaned back as she patted the pillow which she had settled between them.  
Seth rolled his eyes in response, "Whatever floats your boat." Summer bit her lip, afraid that pillow wouldn't last very long. Why didn't she have any self control when it came to the powers of Seth Cohen?  
  
Meanwhile, Ryan and Marissa had no barriers between them, especially their lips. Kissing had never felt so good with Luke. Kisses with him were meaningless, pointless. These kisses shared with Ryan were . . . electrifyingly hot. Their lips parted, but she yearned for his taste again.  
"So," Ryan started, "Why was Summer screaming before?"  
"Why are you thinking of Summer while we kiss?" She asked playfully.  
"Well," He began, clearly embarrassed. "I was just thinking that maybe she might like Seth, which would be amazingly good for him."  
"Why are you thinking of Seth while we kiss?" She asked again, poking his stomach as she sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. She wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her head against his chest. His heart was beating abnormally fast, either from that heavy lip action or Marissa's playful suggestions. She lifted her head off him, her big blue eyes glaring up at his. She waited for a reply.  
A simple look from Ryan explained all, and she laughed.  
"I think it's so cute how you worry about your friend." She said, as Ryan sat down next to her.  
"I think it's so cute how you pushed away yours." He laughed, but quickly ceased when Marissa's lips cracked into a frown.  
"It was only so I could make out with you in private. But, you're right. Maybe I should go save Summer from the adoring stares of Seth." She got up and started to walk off towards the living room.  
"You," Ryan said, grabbing her waist and pulling her down on top of him. "Aren't going anywhere." He kissed her bottom lip gently. "Besides, from what I heard, Summer doesn't need much saving." He pulled back, seeing Marissa's frown once again.  
"She does," Marissa said, obviously worried about her friend, which only wanted Ryan to kiss her more. "I'm just not the one who can save her." She lifted her head back up to kiss Ryan's lips, silently praying that Seth and Summer were doing the same. 


	5. Tears and Thank Yous

Summer's throat was starting to bother her, all of her muscles were frozen, and her neck was starting to cramp up. And Seth smelled so damn good. Oh god, ew. She shook the thought out of her hand. Thankfully, Cohen had changed the channel, but to some weird cartoon where all their eyes were really squinty. Summer didn't mind, she wasn't paying attention either way. Although, the show was semi-interesting. It was kind of like Dawson's creek, except it was animated and everyone was Korean.  
"So," Summer said clearing her throat, "Is the girl with the really pretty dress in love with the guy with the blue hair?" Summer asked, trying hard not to look at Seth.  
His lips cracked into a half-smile, "You're actually liking this?"  
She glared back down at him, but couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "It's better then barbeque forks."  
"Fair enough." Seth laughed, adjusting himself so he could face her, "The girl's in love with him, but he doesn't notice."  
"Oh." Summer said, her face burning red. Why did she speak up? Things were going so well when she was quiet! "Why doesn't he notice her?"  
"I really don't know." He said, dryly, turning his head back to the screen.  
Summer felt a tiny ache in her heart. She knew that little comment was directed at her. She was trying desperately not to jump Seth Cohen at that very moment. Instead, I'll make him jump me, she said to herself. She knew that things would be oh so much more interesting if Seth made the first move, and knowing his skills are as slow as a turtle, she would have to spark up some confidence in the boy.  
She pulled down her top, which had started to ride up while she was glued to the couch.  
"I'm thirsty," She announced. Seth rolled his eyes, staring blankly at the screen. "I mean," She corrected herself in an attempt to sound nicer, "Can you get me a drink, Seth?" He smiled at her, standing up.  
"Sure, Summer. I'm kind of parched myself." His smile made her want to melt.  
"Oh, but I wouldn't go to the pool house kitchen if I were you. Ryan and Marissa are probably still swapping spit in there. Wouldn't want to disturb that suckfest now, would we?" She asked, rolling her eyes playfully.  
"Oh, I know." Seth's face lit up. "They are so . . ." He stopped, searching for something to finish his thought.  
"Ew?" Summer offered and Seth smiled.  
"Yeah, definitely." He laughed. "Well, that's ok, because being the well prepared guy I am, I have my handy mini fridge here."  
Summer looked at him quizzically as he walked over to a small black box by the TV. He opened it and she quickly realized he wasn't kidding about the mini fridge. She laughed as he grabbed two cokes and sat back down next to her.  
"Why on earth do you have a mini fridge?" She asked, sliding closer to him instantly. She barely realized she was doing it, as she was doing it. It was like, instinct.  
"So when I bring my hot girlfriend back here, I don't have to go far for a midnight snack." Seth said, nonchalantly, opening up a can of coke and handing it to Summer. "Um, earth to Summer!" He said, holding the coke out.  
"You have a girlfriend?" Summer asked, her throat buckling up the words. The extreme jealousy in her voice was overriding all her emotions at this time, and she felt a rage blackout coming about.  
"No. I was kidding." Seth said, placing the can in her hand. She breathed out a sigh of relief and he raised his eyebrow at her, "Why?"  
"No reason."  
"There so is a reason." He took a sip of his coke.  
"There so isn't a reason, Cohen." She took a sip as well, the cold stream of carbonation feeling good against her red cheeks.  
"Then explain why you're as red as a tomato." He sniped.  
"I . . ." She stammered, slowly regaining composure. "I was just wondering what girl would go out with the likes of you." She smiled at her tiny insult.  
"Right." He rolled his eyes, facing the screen again. Dammit, why did they have to go through these cycles? First she's nice, then she's even flirting, and then she's a straight out bitch. He hated mind games.  
"Sorry." She whispered, too low for him to hear. But he heard, after all, he did have super hearing. And he knew that Summer wasn't that unhappy to be with him right here. He had to make a move, and fast, before the cycle started again.  
  
"Ryan. . ." Marissa cooed into his ear.  
"Yeah, Cooper?" He said, as he leaned against the wall. They were trying to see what Summer and Seth were up too, which apparently, by the pillow between them, was nothing.  
"Is the pillow between them or are they on the pillow?" Marissa whispered.  
"Um," Ryan peeked again into the living room. "Definitely between them. Separating them, actually."  
Marissa sighed unhappily, "Well how can they get to know each other if they have a freakin' pillow between them?" She bit her lip.  
Ryan flashed a comforting smile, drawing her close to him. "It's not that big of a pillow."  
"I wonder if we should go break in?" Marissa asked, and Ryan shook his head quickly. "I mean, you can take Seth away and give the little guy some motivation. Ya know, guy talk!" Marissa's eyes lit up at the idea of being matchmaker.  
"Uh-huh. And you'll tell Summer to relax? And then we can force them together in a really uncomfortable situation and watch the sparks fly in all sorts of directions, until Summer ends up yelling at the little guy. And then tomorrow both of us can hear all about it from each of them." He salted this all with heavy sarcasm, causing Marissa's smile to wilt. "Sounds like a good plan, Marissa."  
"Ok, I don't know if I can't stand much more of Summer's constant stream of Seth complaints." She groaned, leading him back to the kitchen.  
"You? What about Seth chewing my ear off about Summer? It's almost torture."  
"Almost?" Marissa sat down, scooping Ryan's hands into hers.  
"So, what now?" Ryan asked, licking his lips.  
"How about . . ." Marissa leaned in, licking her own lips as well.  
"Well, I was referring to the old couple in the living room, but . . ." He didn't have a chance to even finish that sentence as Marissa leaned in further, crashing her lips against his, and who was he to stop her?  
  
"I'm so tired." Summer fake yawned and stretched her arms out.  
"It's nine thirty." Seth said dryly, shutting the TV off. Watching anime wasn't as fun when Summer kept interrupting. Not that he could concentrate on anything when Summer was involved.  
"It feels like it's been hours already." Summer chided.  
"Sorry it's been so horrible for you, princess." Seth snapped, dropping the remote on the TV and turning to her. God, she looked beautiful.  
She ignored his comment, "I should call my dad and let him know I left the house. Can I use your phone?"  
"Here." He handed her the portable, their fingertips buzzed with sparks as he passed it to her. Chills went down her spine as she dialed her dad's cell phone number. Him and the step-mom had gone out for dinner, and knowing them they would be out until the early morning.  
"Hello?" Her dad's voice rang out. Seth's phone was on pretty loud, and Seth could hear Summer's dad's words perfectly. He picked up his can of coke, pretending to be completely interested in the ingredients of Coca Cola.  
"Hi Daddy!" Summer said excitedly, forcing Seth to curve his lips into a smile.  
"Who is this?" Summer's dad asked sternly, his voice unsteady. He was drunk, thought Summer. Figures, but it still made her heart drop.  
"Your only daughter, Summer." She took a deep breath, fighting back tears. The only reason she was letting herself get weepy was because she was having her period. Damn hormones.  
"Oh." Long silence followed. "What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to let you know that I'm at the Cohen's house. Oh, and I wanted to make sure we were still on for tomorrow night." She perked up a little, remembering how her father promised her a night devoted to only her, no evil stepmother around.  
"Oh." Again with the silence. "I have plans with Nicole tomorrow night."  
"But, you're with Nicole right now." Her voice trailed off as she wiped her eyes.  
Seth stared blankly at the coke can, placing it down onto the table. He looked over at Summer. Her face had become pale as white, and her eyes were glossy and starting to tear.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll be with her tomorrow night. Sorry, sweetie." Seth watched Summer's eyes well up and he just wanted to hug her.  
"Well, that's ok." Summer wiped her eyes again. "I'll just hang with Coop."  
"Good. Oh, sweetie, I have to go. Nicole needs me."  
"Oh, ok. Bye, daddy. I . . ." But it was too late, as the line clicked. Summer choked back tears, "love you. . ." She shut the phone off and put it in the table, rubbing her eyes softly with her fingertips, trying to force the tears to stop.  
"Summer," Seth started, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. He was still a little afraid she would attack him. He rubbed her back softly, and she looked up at him, her eyes red and tearstained. No one had ever seen her like this, not even Marissa. She glared at his arm, stretched across her and onto her back and he lifted his arm up, carefully. "Sorry, I forgot the no crossing the pillow rule." Both their eyes went to the pillow and she placed her hand on it.  
"Forget the pillow." She shoved it off the couch and shifted over to Seth, laying her head on his lap. The tears came faster now and she felt like she could no longer breathe.  
Seth felt the same way too, as he stroked Summer's dark hair, trying to comfort her in any way he can. She stood up, lifting her head to face his.  
"Bathroom?" She asked, through tears.  
"Down the hall." He smiled, wiping a tear from her face.  
She nodded and started towards the hall, but quickly turned. She stared at Seth viciously almost, and impulsively ran to his side. She hugged him and gave him a peck on his cheek.  
"Thanks." She said, graciously, before turning around towards the bathroom. As soon as she was out of site, Seth could breath again.  
"You're welcome." 


	6. Almost

Summer stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, pushing a few stray hairs behind her ears. She sniffled and fell back to lean against the door. How much time has passed since she left Seth? She should probably be getting back to him, she didn't want him to worry about her.  
When she had first got into the bathroom, she collapsed by the sink, splashing her hot cheeks with cold water, trying to recompose herself. She was used to crying, but not in front of other people. The last time she cried in front of an audience was in seventh grade, when her first boyfriend dumped her for Holly. That had been so long ago, and after that mild embarrassment, she vowed never to show people her weak side again. And she hadn't, until tonight.  
Summer hugged her legs close to her chest as she slid down from the door to the marble floor. It was cold, but the rest of her body was warm, so it didn't faze her. She closed her eyes, imagining herself on a warm, secluded beach somewhere, far away from all the Newport bitches and her family problems. The only other person she could imagine herself spending forever with was Marissa. But Marissa would get lonely, so Chino could come along. But then Summer might get lonely, so Seth could come too. The four of them could live on their own little island. Summer realized her last doubts about Seth Cohen had completely vanished from her, almost as if her tears washed them away. She drifted off further into her happy little dream world until a soft knock against the bathroom door stirred her out of it.  
"Summer?" His voice sent pleasant chills down her spine.  
"Yeah, one second." Summer quickly stood up, checking herself in the mirror. Her skin was splotchy and dry, all of her makeup had come off. Her hair looked repulsive, and she put it back into a ponytail effortlessly. She felt cold and uncomfortable in the tiny shirt she had borrowed from Marissa's closet. She shoved her hands in her pockets and whimpered a tiny, "Come in."  
She watched in pain as the shiny gold doorknob twisted ever so slightly, and Seth appeared in the doorway.  
"Hi." He smiled at her, closing the door behind him.  
"Hi." She croaked, her voice muffled. She leaned against the sink, sighing.  
"Um, are you ok?" Seth wasn't sure what to say. He never had family issues like these. For the most part, his parents were always there for him. Summer was going through something he could offer no advice about.  
"I," Summer sat down on the toilet. "I don't know." She said flatly, putting her head in her hands.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Seth said, sitting down across from her.  
Summer looked up, staring blankly at him. His eyes looked at her with such pain, but such love for her. "God," She attempted a laugh. "I must look horrible." She said, standing up again, lightly touching her face as she checked her reflection again.  
Seth stood up behind her, looking at her eyes through the reflection of the mirror. "You look beautiful."  
She turned around, smiling at him. He took an inch closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.  
"It's ok, Summer." He said and that's all it took for her to start weeping again.  
"I don't get it, Cohen." She said, between tears. They stood there in the bathroom in a tiny embrace, Summer crying on his shoulder.  
"What don't you get?"  
She looked up into his puppy dog eyes, "How you can still like me after all these years of me being a complete bitch to you?"  
He cracked a genuine smile, "I knew you'd come around," She laughed. "Eventually." She tilted her head up, their lips so close to each other, she could feel his breath on her cheeks.  
"I'm glad you didn't give up on me, Cohen." She smiled, leaning her face against his chest.  
"Summer," He started, feeling a rise of confidence in his body. He lifted his arms from her side, tilting her head up to face his again. She gasped, not expecting this from him at all, but she didn't dare fight back.  
  
"Seth," She whispered softly, closing her eyes, as their lips grew closer. All they both kept thinking was this was it, things couldn't get any better.  
"Summer, are you in there?" Marissa's voice accompanied a knock on the bathroom door.  
Summer's eyes burst open and saw the disbelief and disappointment in Seth's. She bit her lip, thinking that if they stayed silent, Coop would go away.  
"Summer? It's time to go." Marissa knocked again.  
Summer heaved a giant sigh and pushed herself away from Seth, giving him a sympathetic look. "Hold on, Coop!" She called out, pushing Seth towards the door. He opened it, to see Marissa standing there, an expression of shock and happiness mixed pleasantly on her face.  
"Great timing." Seth said to her as he walked past her, back to his usual spot in the living room.  
Marissa's smile curved into a frown, and she went into the bathroom, where Summer had sat herself back down onto the toilet.  
"Am I missing something here?" Marissa asked, turning back to make sure that Seth Cohen had really just walked past her.  
She looked back at Summer, when she noticed a stream of dried tears on Summer's cheek.  
"Summer, what happened?" Marissa bent down to her, holding her hand.  
"Nothing!" Summer cried. "Nothing happened. But something almost happened. And," She cried again, but in a happy way, "Oh, Coop, I am so confused!"  
"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll figure this all out, ok?" Marissa offered her hand to help her stand up and Summer took it, wiping away more tears.  
"Can I sleep over? I really don't feel like being alone right now."  
"Of course. What about your dad though?" Marissa said as they made their way down the hall and towards the living room.  
Summer just gave her a long glare and Marissa took the hint. She knew Summer's dad was very well trained in the way of being a prick. She patted Summer's back and they turned into the living room, where Seth and Ryan were sitting on the couch, talking.  
"Is she ok?" Ryan asked quickly, seeing this unfamiliar state of Summer. Seth stood up and walked over to them, grabbing Summer's hands from Marissa.  
"She'll be fine. We should get going though." Marissa said, surprised by Seth's new wave of confidence with Summer.  
"Five minutes." Seth said promptly. "Is that ok?" He asked Summer, who nodded with a smile. "We're going to go talk while you two kiss goodbye." He said with a smile and whisked Summer outdoors to the pool.  
"That was strange." Marissa laughed and sat next to Ryan.  
"I guess Summer was too distraught to give you details of their time spent in the bathroom." Ryan laughed, putting his arm around Marissa.  
"What do you mean?"  
"They. . ." Ryan's words lingered, searching for the right words.  
"Oh my god! They what?" Marissa gasped.  
"Almost kissed."  
"Why almost?"  
"You interrupted them." Ryan snickered.  
Marissa's jaw dropped, "Oh, that's great."  
"Hey, how were you supposed to know Seth was with Summer in the bathroom and they were on the verge of making out?" He kissed her softly. "I mean, the odds of that are pretty slim."  
"Correction, Ryan. They WERE pretty slim. I think we should be expecting a lot more Seth and Summer action to come now that Seth has confidence." She kissed him back.  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying about Seth and Summer?" Ryan grinned, kissing her again. "Because," Kiss. "I'm a little distracted."  
"Well," Marissa kissed him furiously. "Whatever I was saying, it doesn't matter." And with that they fell back onto the couch, kissing as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Summer," Seth began, not sure of how he should word himself. "You know how I feel about you."  
"Yeah." Summer shivered. They were sitting poolside on some chairs and the air was completely chilled compared to a usual California evening.  
"Here." He slipped his jacket, which he grabbed before leaving the pool house, onto her bare shoulders and she thanked him with her eyes. "Well," He touched her arm gently, which warmed her up quickly, "I'd like to know what you feel for me."  
"Seth," She sighed. She wasn't really in the mood to discuss her feelings. "I don't know right now, ok?"  
"Ok, that's better then 'Seth, you disgust me'." He laughed, causing her to smile.  
"There's one thing I do know." She said, glancing at the pool house where she saw Marissa and Ryan coming over to them through the glass doors.  
"For some strange reason, I can't cover up anything with you. I can't hide." She said calmly, although inside she felt all jittery for being so honest. Seth stroked her hand as she spoke, only making this harder for her to say. He couldn't believe this random confession. "Seth, you're like my kryptonite."  
"Huh?" Seth began, shocked by her words.  
"You're my kryptonite. Every shield I put up, you weaken. You are the only person who does this to me." She smiled, finally relieved to get this off her chest.  
"You made a superman reference. You really are the girl of my dreams." Summer took that as Seth's own way of saying that he appreciated what she said.  
"Well, I watch Smallville." She said, blushing as Marissa and Ryan came through the door.  
"Ready Sum?" Marissa asked, tentatively, not trying to interrupt any more kisses.  
"Yeah." Summer got up and went towards Marissa.  
"Later Seth," Marissa called, kissed Ryan a final time and looped her arms through Summer's as they walked off to the driveway.  
"Ryan, my man, you ever hear of 'nice guys finish last'?" Ryan just glared at Seth. "Well, it's true."  
"Sure." They headed back into the pool house. "So I guess you had a nice time?"  
"Amazing would sum it up better."  
"Good, well I'm beat. Who knew kissing could take so much energy out of someone?" He laughed and Seth shrugged.  
"You're asking the wrong person!" Seth said, falling back to the couch. "I think I'm just going to crash here. On this couch, where Summer and I sat, bickered, talked, made love." Ryan's eyes went up skeptically at that last statement.  
"Ok, I made that last one up. But one day, Atwood, one day."  
"Fine, but just make sure I'm not here when it happens."  
"No problem." Seth laughed. "Summer and I can't really afford any more interruptions."  
"Yeah, Marissa was really sorry about that."  
"It's ok. I've been waiting for . . ." He drifted off, counting in his head. "Forever. What's another day?" He laughed, closing his eyes. "Goodnight Ryan."  
"Night Cohen." Ryan shut of his light and drifted off to dreams about Marissa Cooper. Life couldn't be better. . . 


	7. Will the Real Summer please stand up?

A/N: Thanks everyone for the nice comments. I'm trying to put R/M as well as S/S so everyone can enjoy this story! Even though I really don't care as much about R/M. Well, this chapter is the last sad one . . . sort of. You'll see, I have a master plan. Keep reviewing!  
  
Summer had been tossing and turning all night. She was completely comfortable sleeping over Coop's; she had done it so often. Ever since her mom left her dad, she used to sneak out of her house and in through Coop's window, and without a word, crawl into bed with her. Coop was the only one there for her during that time in her life. The only one she was aware of, thought Summer, as she remembered her constant stalker.  
As soon as they had hit the sheets, Marissa was out cold. Summer guessed kissing takes a lot of energy out of a person, because Marissa barely kept her eyes open on the way home either.  
Meanwhile, Summer was trying to block out every moment of tonight from her pretty little head. It was amazing how quickly her attitude could change about Seth Cohen when she wasn't locked up in a bathroom with him. Thank god Marissa had come looking for her, because who knows what that little weirdo would do to her. She paused, repeating that to herself. Maybe kissing Seth wouldn't be too bad; after all, it wasn't that bad the night of his grandfather's party. Oh my god, here she goes again, contemplating her relationship with Cohen, or lack of relationship. Whatever, she just wanted it to disappear out of her mind. She turned around, curling up against her pillow. Marissa was breathing softly, and it was driving her insane. She was used to Marissa's barely audible snores, but that plus the nauseating concept of her wanting to be with Seth Cohen was just too much. She decided that she needed some air.  
She grabbed her bag and went to the tiny little balcony of Marissa's room. She sat outside on a nice wicker chair, breathing in deeply. She would have been cold, since the wind had been picking up over the night, if it weren't for Seth's jacket that she still had drawn over her shoulders. She squeezed herself tightly and sifted through her purse for her cell phone. Her fingers dialed the number, which she had traced into her mind over the past few days, since she kissed him by the pool at Caleb's party. She had never actually gone through with calling him, though. She was too scared, too nervous. She couldn't let anyone get close to her. Marissa was always there, so it wasn't like that with her. Summer had some serious trust issues when it came to boys, and people in general. But she let all her inhibitions go tonight when she broke down in front of Seth.  
"Hello?" Seth's voice groggily whispered. Summer hadn't even realized she actually had made the call, and was freaked out by his voice.  
"It's Summer." The words slipped out from her mouth and she started to panic. What was she doing?  
"Oh, hey." His voice perked up. He had to remind himself to play it cool, although the fact that it was early in the morning and Summer Roberts, the girl of his dreams, was calling him was too good not to be excited over. "What's going on?"  
"I think we should talk." She bit her lip, practically causing it to bleed.  
"Now? It's . . ." Seth paused, looking at Ryan's alarm clock. "Three in the morning."  
"I know, sorry." She regained her composure quickly, fighting back all feelings of wanting to be the sweet, kind girl he wanted her to be. At least, that's what she thought he wanted her to be. "I just think that tonight, or last night, whatever. . ."  
"Summer, get to the point." He said, frustrated.  
"Right, I think we both said a lot of things we don't mean." She managed to get out, before biting her lip again.  
"Listen," He began, his voice sounded tired and overwhelmed all at the same time, "It's late, or early, whatever. And, you had a rough night. You're not making sense right now, let's just talk tomorrow."  
"Excuse me, Cohen?" Boy, he really knew how to push her buttons. "You're in some serious denial. I'm making perfect sense. Everything I said tonight, or last night." She paused, feeling her eyes burn with formations of tears, "was a mistake. Period."  
"Ok, Summer. I'm the one in denial."  
She bit her lip once more, preventing the sobs from coming out. But Seth could hear it was killing her.  
"Summer," He said. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Because I have to." She said, finally letting the tears fall.  
"Bye, Summer." And with that, he was gone. Summer choked back the tears, shoving her cell back into her bag and heading back to sleep. Before she curled up in a ball on the bed next to Marissa, she angrily took off Seth's jacket and threw it across the room. For a tiny part of these past hours, Summer had let her true self be shown, and out of all people, Seth Cohen. She was sure that hiding back in her shell was the right thing to do. That it would take too much out of her to let someone new in, to trust someone, when everyone she ever let in hurt her. But she knew, deep within her, that letting Seth in wasn't a mistake. That, maybe, in some way, it would help her a lot. That he, of all people, would never hurt her. But until she was sure of what she really wanted, all she could manage to do was push him away. Even if that caused more pain to her then anything else in the world. Summer, as she lay awake in bed, promised she would never do anything like that to Seth Cohen again. It hurt her too much to know she was hurting him. She had never been this confused in her life, and all the stress made her sigh and fall in a deep sleep, dreaming of the sandy oasis where she and Seth could live happily, away from everything and everyone.  
  
The next day, Marissa decided that Summer needed some cheering up. Ever since last night, she had this gloomy look on her face, instead of her typical cheerleader smile. Marissa and Summer packed up and went for the beach, knowing that it was Summer's favorite spot. They found their usual place, and unloaded, without a word.  
"Coop, did you bring suntan lotion?" Summer asked, blandly. It was hard for Marissa to make out her expression, because Summer had put on big black Armani sunglasses that blocked her eyes completely. It looked like two big, empty holes smack in the middle of her face.  
"Yeah, here." Marissa said, passing her a bottle of Coppertone from her beach bag. "What's wrong with you?" She slipped out before settling down on her beach chair.  
"Oh, sorry. I've been such a major drag lately, haven't I?" Summer said, lathering herself up and sliding into the chair next to Marissa's.  
"It's ok. You were going through a rough patch." Marissa laughed. "God knows I had plenty of those."  
"Yeah." Summer laughed, but it died down quickly. She turned to her side, slipping off her sunglasses and letting them drop to the ground. "Coop, I had a really weird dream last night."  
Marissa looked up at Summer, noticing how red and puffy her eyes were, as if she were up crying for hours. She really hadn't meant to fall asleep on her, but she was completely exhausted from all the lip action last night. "About?"  
"Well, it's hazy. But I remember calling Seth in my dream, and saying a lot of things. Not nice things, bad things. I remember that the conversation ended badly." Summer bit her lip, where once again Marissa noticed, a tiny cut. Summer really must have been upset lately, Marissa said to herself, because she only bites her lip that hard when she's having bad days. "What do you think it means?" Her eyes went in all sorts of directions, focusing in on Marissa's.  
Marissa drew in a deep breath, thinking hard. "I think it means that you're afraid to let Seth into your life," She hesitated. "But you really want to."  
Summer nodded at this and slipped her sunglasses back on. "That sounds right."  
"Well, you should tell him how you feel, Sum. It would take so much pressure off you." Marissa closed her eyes, soaking in the sun.  
Summer lay back down, this time on her stomach. "You're right. I will."  
"It's a good thing I invited him and Ryan here." Marissa snickered, preparing herself for Summer's yelps of disgust.  
"Yeah," Summer said, her voice as dismal as ever, "Good thing." She still felt really unsure of everything. A huge knot had been in her stomach since she woke up, which she thought was because of that dream. But she wasn't sure. She wasn't really sure of anything anymore.  
Marissa eyed her friend, silently, wishing she could help, but knew she couldn't.  
  
"Dude," Ryan said blatantly, "What's bugging you?"  
Seth shrugged.  
Ryan couldn't remember the last time Seth had been this quiet, or this depressed. A few hours earlier, Marissa called Ryan, asking him to meet her at the beach and to bring along Seth. At breakfast, by the way Seth was acting all morbid, he decided not to mention meeting Marissa and suggested a walk on the beach.  
His eyes landed on two girls, strewn upon a couple of beach chairs, chatting and tanning. "There they are!"  
"Ryan!" Seth finally spoke. "You didn't tell me we were meeting the girls." He looked extremely pissed off.  
"Yeah, good thing I didn't. Or else you wouldn't have come." Ryan rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand Seth when he was this stubborn, or when he barely spoke. Ryan had started to rely on Seth's rambling to fill in empty spaces of conversation. He motioned for Seth to follow him to the girls.  
"Hey!" Ryan called out. Marissa lifted her head up, instantly, Summer following suit, slowly. Good thing she was wearing her sunglasses, or Seth would see the extreme happiness in her eyes at the sight of him, and she didn't want to appear TOO desperate. But, damn he looked good. The knot grew stronger in her stomach, but she barely noticed.  
  
God hates me, Seth thought. As soon as Summer lifted her head, he forget every confused thought in his head. Summer was inches away from him, in a very tight and little bikini. Yeah, god hates him.  
"Hey guys." Marissa chirped, quickly giving Ryan a kiss. "Let's go for a swim." She said, pulling him away from the chairs so they can give Seth and Summer some alone time. Plus, she wanted some alone time with Ryan herself, of course.  
"Coop, that's a good idea!" Summer attempted to sound very enthusiastic, but instead, her voice had a sarcastic flip to it.  
"Summer!" Marissa gave her a correcting look, "You really shouldn't be swimming, I mean, you just ate."  
"I ate the same time you did, Cooper." Summer rolled her eyes, completely avoiding Marissa's hints.  
But Marissa waved of this comment, grabbing Ryan's hand and running off to the water.  
Summer sighed heavily and raised her hand to take off her sunglasses, but remembered how red her eyes were this morning, and dropped her hand quickly. Seth sat down next to her, clearly uncomfortable.  
"Hey." She said softly.  
He smiled, dimly, before rolling his eyes. She paid no attention, figuring this was a normal Seth Cohen type of thing to do.  
"Seth, I think we should talk about last night." She began. At this point, she would have let her teeth sink into her lip, as usual, but she had done this so much recently that a huge laceration had formed on her bottom lip.  
"It's okay, you made everything crystal clear for me." He frowned, crossing his arms.  
"Okay. . ." She looked at him, flabbergasted.  
"Yeah."  
"No, it's not okay. What do you mean?" Summer asked, cautiously. The knot was starting to unravel in her stomach, but she forced her attention on Seth's eyes. They looked different. They looked hurt.  
He sat up, staring straight into her soul. "Don't pretend like what you said, wasn't said."  
"What are you talking about?" Her mind flashed to last night by the pool, about how she had called him her kryptonite. Wouldn't a comic book freak like Seth appreciate such a comparison? Or was she coming on too strong? Boys are weird.  
"Do I have to remind you of how you called me last night, basically telling me to fuck off?" Seth asked her sternly, his eyes bulging with anger.  
Summer smacked herself internally. It wasn't a dream. She took of her sunglasses, which forced Seth to turn his head. He couldn't stand to see her eyes so tired, so red and puffy from crying. He didn't want to care for her. He was sick of waiting for Summer Roberts to realize that he was right here, for her and only her.  
"That really happened?" Summer meant to say this to herself, but instead it came out, and in question formed.  
"Of course, it really happened. What, did you think you dreamt it up?" Seth asked her, and by her response, laughed, bitterly. He got up off the chair, shoving his hands into his pocket. "I can't wait around for you forever, Summer."  
She stood up too, grasping his hands. "You don't have to! I'm right here."  
"I can't just forget what you said to me last night. That's how you really feel, so. . ." His eyes wandered, trying hard not to look into hers.  
"Fine." She groaned. He could be almost as stubborn as she was. "Can we just pretend like all of this never happened? Can we just be friends?" Please, Cohen, please, she said over and over to herself until he opened his mouth.  
"No." He walked away, lightly. "But we can try."  
Summer smiled gently and he smiled back, walking off to the boardwalk. Summer slipped her sunglasses off, noticing the knot had completely unraveled. Marissa and Ryan came back, drying themselves off.  
"Where's Seth?" Marissa asked, half singing it.  
"How am I supposed to know, am I his freakin' baby sitter?" Summer shrugged.  
"No." Marissa said, stretching a grin across her face. Ryan kissed her gently, barely able to keep himself off of her.  
"Ew, you guys really need to cut down on the PDA. I'm going to get some water to keep my puke down." She rolled her eyes and skipped off towards the boardwalk.  
"Looks like Summer is back in action." Ryan said, pulling Marissa down onto the sand, kissing her neck.  
"Yeah. . ." Marissa sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Ryan asked, lying down next to her.  
"Summer had this weird dream last night, where she called Seth and told him off. I was just thinking maybe she did that now." She leaned over, kissed him and waited for some sort of answer to her statement.  
"No, she didn't. Because, that wasn't a dream." Ryan stated. "She did call Seth last night and told him off."  
"He told you?" Marissa questioned.  
"No, but he has been acting all depressed like this morning. And so has Summer. It just makes sense."  
"You're so smart." She nibbled on Ryan's lips, kissing him again, pushing all worries about her friend to the side for the moment to enjoy his kisses.  
  
[[[preview of chapter 8/9: Summer is back to her normal, bitchy self . . . so expect more Seth/Summer tension/bickering. It will be good, promise. Also, a huge revelation is made. By who and to whom? Tune in to see!]]] 


	8. I like Seth Cohen

"Oh my god, ew!" Summer cackled, at the picnic table in the quad. She was surrounded by Marissa and some of the other social elites at their high school.  
"Could she be any louder?" Seth asked, unusually annoyed at Summer, to Ryan. Actually, lately this wasn't unusual for Seth, thought Ryan. Summer and Seth had continued to their usual bickering, except now, it was driving Seth insane instead of sending him hope. Ryan sighed, it was hard for him to feel bad for his best friend when his love life was going so well. Speaking of, Marissa kept giving him lustful looks from across the quad. He returned the look, as she laughed along with Summer and the other girls. "Earth to Ryan." Seth spat out, flipping through his notebook.  
"Sorry," Ryan stammered, still having his eyes locked on Marissa.  
"Right." Seth gathered his books, "I have to get away from. . .this." He said abruptly, leaving Ryan alone at the picnic table. Marissa saw this and quietly took the opportunity to surprise him. She plopped down next to Ryan, who's eyes lit up at the sight of her.  
"Hey, no smiling, Atwood. You might ruin your rep as a professional brooder." Marissa joked, settling in his arms, her favorite spot.  
"Very funny." He slipped in a kiss, embracing her.  
"So, is Seth still being. . . Seth?" She asked, not sure of how to word herself.  
Ryan chuckled, "Yeah. I've learned to ignore it. I'm sure he'll be back to himself soon."  
"Let's hope."  
"Has Summer said anything?"  
"Well, she's improved. Now, when I mention Seth Cohen to her, instead of shrugging indifferently, she yelps EW and changes the subject."  
"Great improvement, then." Ryan said, standing up slowly, with her. "Time for class."  
"Great!" Marissa laughed, as they walked hand in hand to chemistry.  
  
"Aren't they like, the cutest couple, since . . . Marissa and Luke?" Kate, a member of Summer's worshippers, er. . . friends, asked.  
"Totally!" Another one shouted, way too excitedly. "What do you think Summer?" They all turned for her reply, their watery freshman eyes glaring at her, admiringly. She hadn't felt this admired, since. . . he who shall not be mentioned.  
"Personally, I think when they make out, its gross. But otherwise, Coop's happy, so I guess they're ok." She shrugged, her eyes landing on a tall, scrawny boy in a bright blue tee shirt, her eyes wandered to his curly, black hair and she shielded her eyes quickly. "It's bright out here. I'm going inside. Besides, we have class soon."  
"Good idea!" Kate exclamored and they all huddled into the school. Summer followed, but then stopped short. The last time she had spoken to Seth was that day on the beach, when they decided to 'try' to be friends. But, Seth was ignoring her completely. And she even caught him mocking her to Ryan.  
Now, it was Monday, at school. And she had completely forgotten that Seth Cohen was in her first period class, conveniently, until now. Oh, and he happened to sit right next to her. Great.  
Summer walked right into U.S. History as confident as she could be, swaying right past Seth, who she noticed, didn't even look up.  
She slid into her seat, placing her bag down by her ankles, grabbing her notebook. She yawned, examining her nails carefully. This was boring, school was boring. She glanced back at Seth, who was busy scribbling something in his notebook. She yawned once more, trying to get his attention. It worked, and he looked up, giving her an inquisitive look. She smiled gently and rolled her eyes at him. Why couldn't she just be nice?  
"Guess I'm not your kryptonite anymore." He whispered his tone furious and deep with regret.  
Summer examined her manicure, unfazed. "What on earth are you talking about?" She said, quietly, making sure no one was watching them.  
Seth snorted, starting to scribble again.  
  
By the end of class, he was dying. Summer had played every trick in the book to make him sweat. And the worst part, it worked. When she had gone up to the teacher's desk, swaying her hips, flirtatiously. When she dropped her pencil, bent down to pick it up, with just enough cleavage showing to make him break down. Every little thing he didn't want to notice, he was noticing. He sighed with relief when the bell finally rang. He knew Summer had a free period, and so did he. They used to always sit outside by the picnic tables. Seth would flip through a book, while Summer would babble on incoherently, usually pointing out every flaw within him. Today, as he walked outside towards the tables, Summer was sitting down underneath a tree, resting in the shade, reading a book. What was that? He didn't think Summer could even read, at this point. He had never seen her near a book. His mind flashed to the weekend, when he promised to try to be her friend. Might as well, he thought, as he walked up to her.  
"Hey," He announced his presence, and she looked up at him, bewildered. "What are you reading?" She set down the book by her side, carefully folding down the page.  
"It's Marissa's. On The Road." She scooted over, offering him a space by the tree. He took it, cautiously.  
"That's my favorite book." He announced.  
"I know." Summer paused. "Coop told me."  
"Oh." He picked up the book, flipping through its familiar pages. "What do you think?"  
Summer shrugged. "It's hard for me to concentrate on it right now." She let the words linger in the air for a moment.  
Without skipping a beat, Seth laughed, "Too many big words?"  
Summer playfully rolled her eyes. "No," She huffed. "How am I supposed to concentrate on anything Cohen, when I can smell that cheap cologne from a mile away?"  
"Touché." Seth laughed. "I kind of went overboard on the Old Spice this morning."  
"Kind of?" She raised her eyebrows. "This has been. . . interesting. But I have friends who are probably in dire need of my presence. You know what friends are, right Cohen?" She stood up, dusting her skirt off. He stood up, handing her the book.  
"What we are?"  
"Yeah, right." She blushed, let her eyes roll once more and clutched the book to her chest as she walked away, feeling his eyes on her.  
Seth smiled to himself. Maybe being friends with Summer wasn't a bad idea, after all.  
  
"Hey Ryan." Seth chirped during study hall.  
"Woah, talk about a total 360. What are you so chipper about?"  
"Oh, nothing." Seth smiled. "Listen, I have something to do after school today, so I'll just meet you by the Rover after soccer practice, okay?"  
"Sure," Ryan agreed questioningly, "What plans do you have exactly?"  
"I'll tell you later. I don't want to jinx it or anything." He tapped the library desk, smiling even wider, and walked off as Ryan just shook his head.  
  
Summer tapped her foot impatiently by Seth's locker. During English, when she cracked open On The Road again, she found a tiny folded piece of paper. It was note, from none other then Seth Cohen, asking if she would meet him at his locker after school. That was five minutes ago.  
"Summer Roberts." She looked up at her name, to see Seth, greeting her.  
"About time, Cohen." She stomped her foot, glaring up at him. "You know, my world doesn't revolve around you."  
"Of course not, it revolves around you." He bickered, shoving some books into his locker and shutting it to see Summer roll her eyes.  
"So, what is this about?" She asked, realizing her and Seth were the only souls in the hallway.  
"Summer, do I really need a reason to want to talk to a friend?" He draped his arm around her.  
"Ew, who like, gave you permission to touch me? And yes, you, Seth Cohen, need a reason to talk to me." She declared, pointing to herself and pushing his arm away.  
"Well, I was wondering if I could have my jacket back." He said flatly and she blinked.  
"Like I'm supposed to know where YOUR jacket is?" She whimpered, turning around promptly to walk away.  
"The one I let you borrow, yes, you are supposed to know. I want it back, Summer." He screamed out to her. She turned quickly to face him, an evil grin spread across her face.  
"Oh, THAT jacket." She smiled. "I threw it away."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Consider it a favor, Cohen. That jacket was hideous."  
"That was one of my favorite jackets!"  
"Figures. I mean, you have really," She looked at his tattered jeans, "Bad taste."  
"You leave a bad taste in my mouth, Summer." He muttered.  
She laughed outrageously, "As if you would ever taste any part of me, especially in your mouth. Cohen, you crack me up." She turned around again, walking off once more.  
"That's not how you felt last weekend!" He screamed at her, his eyes bulging. She briskly turned and walked back to him.  
"That," She was on the verge of slapping him. "Never happened, remember?" Veins were popping out of her forehead, and Seth shrunk down a little bit. How a tiny girl like Summer could ever intimidate him, was anyone's guess.  
"How can I remember it if it never happened?" He blinked widely.  
"Ugh. . ." She shrieked, glaring at him, quickly walking away from him.  
"That went well." Seth said out loud to himself.  
"What went well?" Marissa asked, walking over to him.  
"Oh, hey Marissa. Just having some issues with your best friend." He said, as they walked towards the exit doors.  
"I swear," She laughed. "You guys are more dramatic then Dawson's Creek."  
"Yeah, well, what can I say? We're both drama queens, I guess."  
Marissa giggled at this and opened the door to let herself and Seth out of the school.  
"Kiss her." Marissa clamped her hands together as if this was a big revelation.  
"Yeah, and get smacked? Great plan!"  
"Well, that's one outcome." Marissa's eyes lit up. "Or, she could be really happy you did it. I guess you won't know until you try."  
"That's so not happening, Cooper." He laughed, walking over to the Rover.  
"Forget the drama, Seth. Just kiss her." Marissa smiled, assuring him. "Trust me, you won't be disappointed. And who knows better then her best friend?" She bowed and walked off to her own car, happy with what she had done. Seth, let Marissa's idea sink in, deciding it was worth a shot and climbed into the Rover, waiting for Ryan to come back from practice.  
  
"Seth Cohen needs to die, slowly!" Summer shrieked. For the past ten minutes, Marissa had watched Summer burst into her room and pace around, complaining about Seth Cohen.  
"Summer, don't blow a fuse about this, ok?" Marissa rolled over onto her stomach, praying that Summer would just shut up.  
"Coop, you don't understand!" Summer whined. "He contradicts every thing I say, he swears that something almost happened between us. . ."  
Marissa interrupted, "Maybe because something almost did!"  
"Yeah, well," Summer huffed, falling back into a chair. "I never did thank you for interrupting us."  
"Thank me?" Marissa glared at her.  
"Yeah, if you hadn't had knocked, the freak might have kissed me and then. . . ew! I don't even want to think about it!"  
"Summer, just admit it." Marissa said coyly.  
"Admit what?" Summer stared at her blankly.  
"You like Seth. You want to be with Seth. You want Seth to kiss you and you want to kiss him back." Marissa smiled wide at her obvious advice.  
Summer felt like she was going to kill someone. "I don't like . . ." She stared at Marissa, in disbelief. "Shit, I like Seth Cohen."  
"Duh!" Marissa threw a pillow at her. "Now, what are you going to do about it?" 


	9. Kiss me, Diss me

What was she going to do about it? Summer kept remembering Marissa's words the day before as she was attempting to read On The Road. It was her free period, and she had sat down by her tree, reading and wishfully hoping a certain dork would come her way.  
It was ten minutes into the period and there was no sight, or stench, of Seth Cohen.  
"Thirty bucks." His voice boomed out from behind her. She smiled to herself, but quickly hid it when he sat down next to her.  
"To get with me? Thirty bucks just won't cut it, Cohen." She smirked as she placed the book down on her lap.  
"My jacket, which you sweetly disposed for me, was thirty bucks. You owe me thirty bucks." His eyes lowered, demandingly.  
"That jacket wasn't even worth thirty bucks!"  
"That's funny, Summer, because that's how much it cost."  
"Well, I'm not paying you back." Her voice grew increasingly with anger.  
"It's not like I'm asking for a lap dance. Just thirty bucks." She glared at at him. "Put it this way, thirty bucks is like one tenth of what those shoes probably cost." He said, tapping his foot against her heels. She glared him down, without a word, and picked the book back up.  
He watched her, tentatively, as she curled some hair behind her ear. This was his chance, to take Marissa's advice. He grabbed the book from her hand.  
"I was reading that, Cohen!" She blurted out, slowing herself down at the sight of his passionate eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Summer?" Seth said, leaning in to her. She just glared at him, her eyes a little uneasy and her hands were shaky.  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up." He leaned in closer.  
Her eyes became full of rage. "Excuse me, Cohen? Who do you think you . . ." And before she knew it, his lips were against hers. It was a slow, deep kiss. She could have called it the best kiss she ever had. Their lips, slowly separated and Seth casually wiped her lip gloss from her lips.  
"Later." He said, shakily standing up and walking back into the school.  
Summer stood up, frozen and shaky. What just happened?  
  
"He kissed me!" Summer screamed, throwing her fist into a pillow.  
"I know!" Marissa squealed.  
"What do you mean, you know?" Summer asked, kicking off her shoes and falling back onto Marissa's bed.  
"Oh, nothing." Marissa smirked.  
"That smirk isn't nothing, Coop!"  
"Ok, I might have told Seth to kiss you."  
"What?" Summer sat up, enraged. "Why the hell would you do that?"  
Marissa backed away a few spaces, just in case Summer decided to throw punches. "You didn't like it?"  
"Like it?" Summer sat back, pondering this. "It was amazing, Coop."  
"So, what's the problem?" Marissa threw a pillow at her, Summer caught it quickly.  
"It's just, well, I'm so sick of playing games with him. I want to know, straight out, what we are."  
"So," Marissa said, sitting down next to her. "Ask him."  
"Right," She sighed. "Ask him."  
  
"So, you just kissed her and then left her?" Ryan asked, doubting Seth's words. He had been working at the Crab Shack after soccer practice, and Seth came and visited him today.  
"Don't act so surprised. Your girlfriend told me to." Seth announced, polishing off the last of his French fries.  
"Yeah, I just find it hard to believe she didn't even try to kick you."  
"Well, half the reason I left afterwards was because I knew she could g off on me at any second." Seth laughed. "And that's not exactly the type of action I want from Summer."  
"Someone's been busy," Marissa chimed, sitting down next to Seth.  
"Yup, took your advice."  
"I know, Summer's been ranting all day about it." Marissa rolled her eyes.  
"Really? What has she been saying? Did she like it, or hate it?" Seth rambled. Marissa put her hands to his lips.  
"Silence. Is. Good." She laughed. She had a major headache from Summer's complaints already.  
"Sorry," Seth apologized quickly. "I'll just ask her myself, I guess." He fumbled around with the ketchup bottle.  
"Good idea." Marissa smiled at Ryan, lifting herself up and kissing him.  
"Right," Seth thought out loud. "Ask her."  
  
Seth wasn't sure if Summer would be home, but considering it was a school night and around eight, he couldn't really picture finding her anywhere else. He had skated down to her house, practically an hour ago, but had spent that hour debating whether or not to knock on her door. The house was pretty dark, except a single window, which he decided must be Summer's room. He knew the likelihood of her parents being home, was slim to none. He finally worked up the courage to knock on her door, after rewording exactly what he was going to say a million times.  
He heard the door bell ring, and some shuffling, as if someone was running down the stairs. A pause, his heart skipped a few beats and he swayed back and forth waiting for the mansion doors to open. They finally did, and Summer stood on the other end, holding a baseball bat, tightly.  
"Seth?" She asked timidly into the dark.  
"Um, please don't swing that at me." He managed to get out and stepped inside. She quickly locked the door behind him and placed the baseball bat down on the ground.  
"What's with the bat, slugger?" He playfully asked, as she flicked the lights on. Her house was gorgeous and huge. He had never actually been inside, but often wondered what it would look like. Summer, herself, was wearing gray sweatpants and a white tank top, her hair was hastily thrown up into a ponytail, and she had no make up on.  
"Just in case." She said. "My parents are on vacation. I don't get many unannounced visitors." She glared at him, walking into another room, which Seth saw was the kitchen. He followed her.  
"Thirsty?" She asked, opening her fridge.  
"No, thanks." He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, eyeing her as she poured herself some milk and sat down across from him. Her eyes were red and puffy, just like that other day. "Have you been crying?"  
"No." She closed her eyes, breathing in deep. "I haven't had much sleep lately." She paused, watching him. "Big, empty house, you know?"  
"Yeah." He said, displaying sympathy in his eyes.  
"Listen," Summer began, taking a sip of milk. "I need to ask you something."  
"Really, because I need to ask you something too."  
"Let me guess, you've been talking to Coop?" Summer laughed.  
"Yeah." He laughed as well.  
"Well," She made solid eye contact with him. "I want to know what's going on, between us."  
"We're friends." Seth said smoothly.  
"You kissed me. Friends don't kiss each other, not like that."  
"What did you think of the kiss?"  
"I," She smiled sweetly. "I thought it was amazing."  
"A-mazing?" Seth stuttered slightly, causing Summer to smile. "Well, I always knew I was a good kisser, I just never had anyone to experience it before."  
"Get over yourself, Cohen." She laughed and he leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips, quickly. He drew back, where her face was as shocked as it was earlier. She groaned, "Are you going to leave now?"  
"Not if you don't want me to." He snapped back.  
"I don't want you to." She smiled, grabbing his hand and quickly standing up. "Let's go upstairs."  
Seth's eyes bulged at this statement, but he didn't complain and followed Summer up the staircase to her bedroom.  
  
"What do you think Seth and Summer are doing right now?" Marissa asked Ryan, as he locked up the restauraunt.  
"They are probably having passionate hot sex." He laughed, grabbing her lightly and kissing her. Marissa laughed along, thinking about this for awhile and paused. "Marissa, I was kidding. They wouldn't. Would they?"  
"I wouldn't put it pass Summer."  
"Well, Seth isn't that weak. He'll string her along awhile before giving up the goods."  
"Is this Seth Cohen we are talking about? Any other girl, and I would agree. But when it comes to the ways of Summer Roberts, Seth is the weakest link. Goodbye." She laughed.  
"Very funny. But I highly doubt Summer would even bring Seth up to her bedroom, let alone, sleep with him." He stated, before scooping her up and kissing her again. 


	10. Bonding and then NOT

How did he end up here, in Summer's bedroom. It was everything he ever imagined. It was white and bright, with pictures of Marissa and her everywhere. It smelled like vanilla and cinnamon together, which was probably from the scented candles lit on her desk. Not only was he in her room, but on her bed. No, LYING down on her bed. Next to her. Usually, in his deepest dreams, they would be naked as this was happening, but to his dismay, Summer and himself were fully clothed. "Oh, Seth." Summer's voice moaned and then cracked into enormous laughter. "You look adorable in this one!." She said, pushing the photo album to her side. They had spent the last half hour flipping through Summer's old photo albums from third grade, where she swore she had pictures of Seth. And she wasn't lying, he thought, as he looked at the picture Summer had pointed out to him. A young boy with curly mop top hair, was sitting on the playground longingly in the corner of the picture, staring off at the main subjects of the photograph, Marissa and Summer, who were on the swings. "Adorable, huh?" He asked Summer, who was lying down next to him, propped up on her side. "More like pathetic." He passed the photo album back to her. "I guess not much has changed." Summer joked. "I'm still adorable?" Seth raised his eyebrows at her, spreading a smile across his lips. She threw a pillow at him, which he quickly darted from to escape. "Not when you're being a smartass." She concluded, sitting up. "But otherwise. . ." He let his voice linger, watching her squirm. "Sometimes, Cohen, you can be. . ." She moved closer to him, letting her arm brush his. "Mildly attractive." "Well, how can anyone be full on attractive when they are sitting next to you?" He asked, slowly kissing her again. She kissed him back, letting his tongue touch hers slowly. She slid his hand to his leg, and he slightly flinched. She pulled back quickly, licking her lips. "What are we?" She asked, demanding a valid answer. "What do you want us to be?" He asked, longing for her lips again. "I want," She frowned, not sure of what to say. "I was thinking of maybe, a friends with benefits type thing." She smiled, temptingly. "What?" Seth practically choked on her words. "You know, we can be friends in public, but behind closed doors we can have, benefits." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pushed her off. "I cannot believe you." He stood up. She looked up at him, questioningly. "I thought you finally grew up, but I guess I was wrong." "I guess so." She frowned at him, not exactly sure what he was complaining about. "Summer, I don't want to be your secret. I want to be your boyfriend." He walked briskly to her bedroom door. "Seth!" She bit her lip, leaping off the bed. "That's not what I meant at all!" She started to freak out inside. Her choice of words may have been wrong, but she was just unsure of what she wanted. "Whatever." He was angry, sick and tired of being toyed with. Maybe he was overreacting, but he didn't care anymore. "You are such a jerk, you know that?" She screamed, standing in her doorway as he made his way down her stairs. He kept walking, barely lifting his eye at her screams. "You swear that all I do is play games with you, but you play games with me too, Seth Cohen!" She saw him pause, debating whether to say anything. He turned around to her, pain in his eyes, and went out her front door. She quickly ran down the stairs, practically tripping over the carpeted stairs, grabbing something from her closet and running outside, barefoot and freezing. "Seth, wait!" She called after him; he had just placed his skateboard on the ground. "Summer, you're going to freeze to death." He said, glaring at the wheels of his skateboard. She caught up to him, breathing heavily, and threw her hand out with the jacket she had grabbed. He looked up at her, taking it from her hand. "I thought you threw it out." "I lied." She said, dropping her hand to her hip. "No more lying, ok?" He said, placing his foot on the board. "Ok." She offered him a smile, and he moved a stray hair off of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "But Summer," He said, letting his hand fall and staring into her distant eyes. "I don't like being played with. Especially by you." "I wasn't thinking." "It hurts me to think that you'll never like me as much as I like you." Summer's heart felt as if someone had ripped it out. Wasn't this exactly what she had promised herself not to do? She promised never to hurt Seth again, yet, no matter what she did, she ending up hurting him. "Maybe this isn't going to work." She said, holding in her frustration and tears. She waited for him to let her words sink in, expecting him to tell her how wrong she was, how they would find a way. "I think you're right." He said, avoiding her eyes, and skated off, leaving Summer speechless. She walked back inside her house, locking the door, and collapsing on her couch. She had done the right thing, and so did Seth. She just had to keep reminding herself of that until she believed it. Summer spent another night crying herself to sleep.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Marissa's voice boomed, causing Seth and Ryan both to wince. Summer wasn't at school that day, but Seth didn't think much of it. Later after soccer practice and work, Ryan and Marissa crashed in on Seth's video game parade only to make him feel worse about blowing Summer off the night prior. Well, Ryan didn't say much, but Marissa had kept screaming at him. "I mean, seriously. What is wrong with you?" She asked again, waiting for a reply. "Shouldn't you be consoling your friend, not me." Seth snapped and Marissa looked a little hurt. "I thought we were friends, too." "Friends don't usually yell at me without letting me explain myself first." Seth snapped again. "Seth!" Ryan gave him a warning look. "No, Ryan, he's right." She smiled at Ryan's jump to defend her and then looked at Seth. "Go ahead." "Summer is confused. I'm giving her time to think." "Did you say that to her?" Marissa asked him imperatively. "Yeah," He said quickly. "Sort of." "Did you tell her in terms she understands?" Marissa asked, sitting down next to Ryan, instead of hovering over Seth. "I'm not sure." Seth said, digging his hands into his pockets out of frustration. He wasn't sure of anything any more.  
  
Summer had gone into complete break up mode. As she glanced around her bed, she saw wads of used tissues, empty boxes of tissues, an overflowing trash can full of tissues. On her bed, was an empty pint of ice cream and empty cans of sprite. She had been watching sappy teen movies all day instead of dragging her ass to school. She just couldn't see him. Yup, she was in a break up mode, but she hadn't even broken up with Seth. Not really, anyway. She glanced at her watch, which told her it was nearly seven. Marissa should be here soon. Ever since seventh grade, Summer had made Coop her own key to her house. This was useful on occasions like this when Summer didn't want to go all the way downstairs to answer the door. She heard some footsteps, and rolled over to face the door. "Hey Coop." She said, as Marissa appeared in her doorway. "Hey there, sunshine." Marissa smiled, placing her bag down on a chair and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh, Summer." She shook her head as she picked up some tissues, placing them in the empty boxes. Summer just huffed and rolled back over to face her window, so Marissa couldn't see her cry. "Summer," She touched Summer's side slightly, which was buried in the white blankets. "You can't avoid him forever." "I know." Summer said, sitting up to face Marissa. "Have you talked to him? What did he say? Is he upset too? You didn't tell him I was, because if he find out. . ." She stopped herself. "God, I'm rambling just like him." She smiled a little, which made Marissa smile. "I found out what he meant by all of it." Summer's eyes lit up, "And?" "He said that you are confused, and he wanted to give you time." Marissa cracked a grin, "I think you've had enough time thinking about it, how about you?" "Definitely." She perked up a little, hugging her best friend. "Summer, what do you say, you get dressed and we go see the guys?"  
  
"I don't know, Coop." "Come on, you know you want to see Seth." Marissa squealed. "I do, but, not yet." She said sternly. "Alright." Marissa nodded and hugged her back. "You're going to school tomorrow though, right?" Summer nodded. No way was she going to shed another tear over Seth Cohen. "Good." Marissa lay down next to her, kicking a can off the bed. "You really need to clean this room up."  
  
The next day in school went pretty smoothly. Summer was back to being happy go lucky. She looked hot in a small pink skirt and a light pink tee shirt, with pink flats. She had sashayed right up to her usual spot amongst her worshippers, none of whom called her to ask if she was ok yesterday. "Hey Sum! I saved you a seat!" Marissa called, patting a spot next to her. Summer sat next to her, showing off her best smile, which Marissa returned. "So, Summer," Kate asked, "Have any idea on who the lucky contender is to be your date for homecoming?" Marissa looked at her, admiringly and Summer didn't skip a beat, "Seth Cohen." The girls all gasped, and then burst into laughter, causing Seth and Ryan, at a nearby table to look up. Summer saw Seth watching her. "I'm not joking." She said dryly, Marissa looked at her with a expression of awe. "You must be!" Kate spilled out, laughing. "I'm not joking." Summer overly exaggerated every word, trying to convey her message to Kate and her cronies. "But, he's a dork!" Kate shouted, glaring at Seth, who rolled his eyes at the group of girls. He opened up his ears, attempting to hear what exactly what Summer's bitches were saying about him. Summer took heed of Seth's perked ears, stood up casually, and cleared her throat. "I LIKE SETH COHEN!!!" She screamed, causing not only Marissa and Ryan to jump, all of Summer's table to gasp in realization, and pretty much everyone else in the quad to come to a huge gasp of silence. "And," She turned on her heels. "He is not a dork." She spit out on Kate, who just gaped at her. Summer, content with her actions, motioned for Marissa to come with her and they both walked into the school. "Did you hear that?" Seth's jaw had dropped. He watched as everyone resumed his or her activities, except Summer's bewildered table who kept whispering and laughing, glaring at him. "Who didn't hear that?" Ryan laughed, still in shock. "What does this mean?" Seth asked, lifting his jaw back to its place. "I don't think Summer's confused anymore." "No, now I am." Seth laughed as they walked off to class. 


	11. Intervention

A/N:  
  
[ ron4 ] : I'm glad you found humor in that line. I thought it would be slightly funny!  
  
Thanks to everyone who gave me such great reviews, you guys rock. The next chapter will be most likely the last, but I have a new story in the works, so no worries!! And to that one person who said that they are now a Seth/Summer fan because of my story, or whatever. THAT MADE MY DAY!!  
  
"Are you sure about this, Coop?" Summer asked, rubbing her hands together for warmth. She found herself once again, contemplating whether or not to enter the Cohen's pool house, with Marissa. "Seth's not even here." Marissa assured her. "Oh," Summer let her eyes drop to the floor, quickly recovering them to focus on an all to knowing Marissa. "Don't be too disappointed." Marissa laughed, pushing Summer into the pool house. "Ryan?" She called out, dragging Summer behind her. "In here!" Ryan called out from the living room. He got up and ran to greet Marissa, but stopped short when he saw Summer. "Don't be too disappointed." Summer echoed Marissa's words, walking along to the living room to find something to watch on TV. She cannot believe Coop was forcing her to spend another night here while Coop and Chino were dancing the tango with the tongues. Eww! "Is she ok?" Ryan asked, glancing from Summer, who was sitting, idly on the couch, to Marissa. "Yeah." Marissa hushed into a whisper. "The girls are giving her a hard time about Seth." "Oh," Ryan's eyes displayed just the right amount of sympathy to drive Marissa crazy in love with him. "They should really talk. Her and Seth." "Trust me, I agree. But, both of them are too proud to be the first to talk to the other." "So, why don't we force them?" Ryan laughed evilly. "You have my attention. . ." Marissa laughed as well, wrapping her arms around him. "Well, throwing them in the same room is just too boring. We need to force them to be brutally honest with each other." Ryan silence himself when he noticed Summer giving them a sideways glance. "What do you suggest?" Marissa asked. "Come on," He grabbed her hands and led her outside. "I'll tell you my plan." "Why, Ryan, since when have you been so eager to get involved in other people's issues?" "Since Seth Cohen has turned into a mute because he's so heartbroken." Ryan laughed, pushing her along.  
  
Seth was bored. Not only was he bored, he was tired, dumbstruck, lost. Well, maybe not literally lost. He was in front of his house, on the front steps. He was still in shock over Summer's confession in school today, but even more so, he was surprised when he saw her walking into the pool house. He had been making his way home from the beach, where he had done some major grinding, of the skateboard nature of course, and was going to pop into Ryan's to say hello, but quickly saw Marissa and Summer huddling outside, by the pool and turned on his heels. It's not like he didn't want to see her. He did, really badly. He just wasn't sure what was going on. He knew, that just like the past ten years of his life, he was in love with her. But, was it possible, that she finally felt the same way? And if she did, then what? A few days ago, she wanted to keep him as a secret, but ever since she exploded in the quad about her true feelings, that wouldn't be an issue right? RIGHT? He shook the thoughts out of his head, trying to salvage any sanity he had left in him.  
  
Thank god for the weekend, Summer thought as the last period bell rang on Friday afternoon. School had been complete torture since she randomly announced her devotion to Seth Cohen or geek boy, as most referred to him. All her ex-worshippers had thrown this piece of gossip around and now she was outcast completely. The thing was, it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She didn't really care about all those girls. As long as she had Marissa, she was fine. And Marissa sure wasn't going anywhere. Well, except to Chino's, but whatever. Summer was overridden with jealousy when it came to Coop and Chino. She wanted a boyfriend. She wanted someone to look at her the way Chino looks at Coop. She wanted Seth. But it was too late for that. Summer made her way to Coop's car, her usual ride home. "Hey Coop." Summer chimed, eyeing Marissa's secretive grin. That familiar, I know something you don't know, grin. "What's going on?" "Nothing. Let's go back to your house. I need a change of scenery." Marissa started the car. "Are you sure nothing's up?" Summer asked her sweetly. "I'm sure." Marissa could barely contain herself. Keep holding it in, she reminded herself. Boy, was Summer Roberts in for a surprise.  
  
"Why aren't you hanging out with Marissa?" Seth suspiciously asked Ryan as they climbed into the Rover. "Because, I feel like we haven't really hung out in a while, just the two of us." Ryan tried his most genuine smile. Seth stared at him blankly. "Aww," Seth grinned. "You love me." "Don't push it."  
  
"Can I borrow this?" Marissa asked, perusing through Summer's closet. "Whatever." Summer didn't even look up to see what Marissa wanted to borrow and kept flipping through her magazine, yawning. Marissa kept checking her watch, incessantly. "Are you late for a big date with CHINO?" Summer asked obnoxiously. "No." Marissa stuck her tongue out. "My day is devoted to you. I know since I got together with Ryan, we haven't really had any alone time." "Yeah," Summer sat up, motioning for Marissa to come up to her, and she did. "I miss you." They hugged, shortly, and Marissa checked her watch, jumping up. "I have to call Ryan!" She announced, excitedly. Summer rolled her eyes. Marissa stopped herself and thought for a minute, "Just to tell him I can't come over tonight!" Summer smiled at this and went back to her magazine. Marissa smiled effortlessly and dialed Ryan's number on Summer's phone. "Right on time." Ryan chimed. "Ready?" Marissa whispered, but Summer whipped around out of curiousity. "Yeah. Go." Simultaneously, Marissa and Ryan each turned on their speakerphones. "Ryan, I like totally need to brush my hair, so I'm putting you on speakerphone." Summer shrugged, not caring, and went back to her magazine and Marissa sighed in relief. "Ok, Marissa." Ryan said carefully. "And I have to clean up a little, so I'm putting you on speakerphone." "Ok." Marissa said, pretending to brush her hair. "Is Seth there?" Summer sprang up quickly, glaring at Marissa. What was going on here? "Yeah, he is. Say hi." Ryan instructed from the other end. "Hey Marissa." Seth's voice echoed in Summer's room and she ran to Marissa's side, but Marissa clamped her hand over Summer's mouth. "So Seth, I was wondering. Do you still have feelings for Summer?" Marissa asked, shuffling so not to get kicked by an outraged Summer. She kept her hand tightly over Summer's lips. "Do birds fly?" Seth quipped and Summer stopped kicking and sat down. "Trust me!" Marissa mouthed to her and Summer nodded in defeat. "Well, Seth, explain to me why you like Summer." "Why?" Seth asked suspiciously, he figured Ryan and Marissa had something going on, but he wasn't sure what. "Because, I just don't get why you still like her, after she was being such a heinous bitch to you." Marissa replied quickly, as if these words were scripted. Her and Ryan had practiced what they were going to say last night, after all. "She's amazing. Everything she does is amazing. Even when she's being rude. I know that underneath all that, she's everything I could ever want in a girl." Marissa quickly looked at Summer, who was staring at the phone where Seth's voice was pouring out. Summer looked as if she found a dead puppy on the side of the road. "Summer, in my eyes, can do no wrong. Although," Seth laughed. "She can really be a pain in my ass sometimes." Summer's eyes bulged, shaking her out of her trance. "Really? How so?" Marissa asked quickly, trying to simmer down Summer. "She can act really shallow. I don't like when she pretends to be superficial." Summer stood up, clenching her fists. "But I can see through it." Summer couldn't take it anymore, she wasn't used to staying quiet for too long. "You won't be able to see when I'm done with you Cohen." She said outloud, accidentally and froze. "Summer?" Seth screamed. "What the hell is going on? Ryan!?" Marissa and Summer stood frozen as they heard a lot of screaming from Seth on the other end. "Calm down, Seth." Marissa said quietly. "Listen, Marissa, I know you are trying to help. But this is too far." Seth began. "It was my idea." Ryan admitted and more yelling came from Seth and what sounded like someone throwing things against a wall. Summer shivered at that. "Seth, consider it an intervention!" Marissa screamed. "It's Summer's turn now." The clashing and yelling came to a hault and Summer smacked Marissa's arm. "I don't have anything to say." "That's a first." Summer heard Seth retort and she ran right up to the speakerphone. "What do you want from me?" Summer cried, shaking with anger. Marissa sat down, watching it all unravel in front of her. Seth stayed quiet, and Summer continued to rant. "I like you, ok, I like you. And you know I like you, unless you've been living under a frickin' rock!" She waited to see if Seth would reply. He didn't, she continued. "Why do you have to make things so difficult?" "I'm the one who makes things difficult?" Seth asked quietly. Summer sighed, massaging the temples of her forehead. She picked up the phone, taking off the speakerphone. Hearing the change of sounds over the phone, Seth did the same. "I'm just afraid I can't be the girl you think I am." "Summer, who else would you be, but yourself?" "I'm just stupid, ok. I have like all these stupid trust issues and that's why I've been hot and cold with you. I was afraid to let you in." The words rolled right off her chest and she never had felt so relieved. Marissa watched her, impressed, seeing that her friend had finally grown up. "And now?" "Now I can't get you out." Summer laughed. "I'm coming over. Tell Marissa to come here, so we can be alone. And cause Ryan needs some of her loving." "Ew, Cohen." "You love it." Summer blushed, hanging up the phone, and turned around to face Marissa. "Go to Chino." She said, grabbing Marissa's bag and throwing it at her, ushering her out the door. "Do I even get a thank you?" Marissa asked from outside the bedroom door. Summer opened it quickly, hugged Marissa. "Thank you." Summer squeezed her. "Now, leave." Marissa scooted down the stairs before Summer could slam the door in her face. Marissa smiled to herself, Ryan's plan had been executed perfectly.  
  
"Later, Ryan." Seth said, grabbing his skateboard. "Don't I even get a thanks?" Ryan snorted. "For what?" Seth grinned, giving him a thankful smile. "Get out of here, Cohen." 


	12. Conclusion

Seth had never felt this motivated about anything before. After all these years of wishing and waiting for Summer to come around, she was coming around. It was practically unbelievable. As he skated over to Summer's house, he practically pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming about this whole thing.  
Ryan and Marissa were pretty damn clever. That whole phone intervention was practically ingenious. And it was Ryan's idea, who knew the guy had it in him?  
  
Marissa looked into her overview mirror, this humongous smile stretched across her cheeks. She was so happy that Summer and Seth were finally going to make it official, and it was all because of her and Ryan. She was practically breaking speed limits to get to Ryan's, but she didn't care. She wanted to see him. On the way there, she spotted Seth, skating alongside the road. She drove up slowly to him, calling out, "Hey Cohen!"  
"Cooper." Seth leaned against her open window.  
"Where are you off to?" Marissa laughed.  
"To lose my virginity." Seth joked, and Marissa frowned. "Kidding!"  
"Not funny." Marissa laughed, patting his curly head.  
"You better hurry to Ryan before he gets too lonely." Seth took a step back from her car and she nodded, pressing down on the gas pedal as hard as she could. She could hear Seth laughing behind her and from the rearview mirror saw him skate towards Summer's.  
  
Summer had been jumping up and down for a few minutes and had finally recollected herself. She ran to her closet, deciding upon her favorite black skirt and a white tank top. She paused for a brief second and went digging through her old sweatshirts, trying to find something Marissa had given to her in seventh grade. She knew it was the perfect thing to wear for Seth.  
  
Seth quietly picked up his skateboard and went to her front door. His heart was pounding, but he was still in shock, so it felt like a heart attack to him. He had just enough strength to ring the doorbell. He watched the door, impatiently, as the familiar ring of the doorbell echoed throughout Summer's mansion. Footsteps. Or was it? Was he hearing things now? Ok, Cohen, calm down. He randomly laughed at his insane thoughts.  
"Come in!" Summer called from inside.  
  
Summer had heard the doorbell ring and ran to the couch in her living room. As soon as she felt confident and comfortable, she called for Seth. This was it, she couldn't wait.  
  
Seth let himself in, carefully locking the door behind him. He laughed at the sight of the baseball bat on the floor and called out, "Where are you?"  
"In the living room!" Summer shrieked, her voice growing impatient.  
Seth followed her voice and smiled upon seeing her. She stood up, walked over to him. His eyes were locked on hers, which disappointed her slightly.  
"Look at my chest!" She whined, impatient as ever.  
"What?" His face was priceless, thought Summer.  
"Just do it." Summer laughed, placing her hand in his.  
His eyes lowered upon her chest, where she was wearing a way too small black sweatshirt that read "I like Dorks".  
"Oh my god. Where the hell did you get that?" Seth laughed, grabbing her and sitting down on the couch with her.  
"My seventh grade Christmas present from Marissa. I thought you would like it." She smiled, kissing him slowly. Their lips separated and he held her closely.  
"I do." They kissed again.  
  
"We are genius's, you know that?" Ryan laughed as Marissa came in to the pool house.  
"No, you are." She laughed, kissing him gently  
  
"So, am I your kryptonite again?" He asked, tracing patterns on her hand he was holding tightly.  
"That depends." Summer stated, flirtatiously.  
"On?"  
"Can I be yours?" She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his warm body.  
"You always have been, Summer."  
  
THE END  
  
Thank you to everyone who liked this so much, it was my first story! My next story will be a sort of sequel. It will take place in the future! What happens with Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa in five years, right after college? And will Julie Cooper and Caleb ruin everything for them? Keep tuning in for that one! 


End file.
